


The Things Queenie Hears

by olivemartini



Series: Miscalleneous Newt/Tina [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: She first looked at Newt and saw nothing but pain, but now that he's been here a while, all he's thinking of is Tina.





	

She looks at him and sees nothing but pain.

He hides it pretty well, underneath all the fidgeting and darting eyes, but no one's ever managed to hide anything from Queenie, no matter how hard she tries not to see it.  She pretends not to hear, drowning out the roar of his thoughts with meaningless chatter and tuning into strangers, but she still learns things-things about his brother, about the unfair expulsion that looked like the end of the world but was actually a blessing in disguise, about his father, about the creatures that he tries so hard to protect because they're the only ones who really understand him, and Leta.  Queenie hears the uncertainty, and how lost he is, and she wants to fix the broken parts of him, erase the lines that cruel words have worn into his brain, the ones that only allow him to see the worst parts of him.  (Not that there are many faults in Newt Scamander, and the ones that he does have, have been put there by other people.)

His thoughts were scattered when he first came to them, but now they're collecting, circling around an endless litany of _Tina, Tina, suitcase, Tina, creatures, Queenie/Jacob/Tina, Tina, Tina_ and Queenie thinks its a good thing for the both of them.  She doesn't want to hear it, because it feels like prying, but when she hears the first _merlin, I love her,_ she can't help but letting the cup of tea in her hand crash to the floor, letting out a delighted shriek before wrapping an embarrassed Newt in a hug.  There are things that she had heard before that, too, things like _so beautiful_ and _not like Leta, Leta never made me feel like this_ and _she loves my creatures as much as I do_.  She feels the way her sister brushes her fingers through his hair when he's bent over his work table, and the time they stood on the fire escape and held hands without saying anything, and the sound of Tina's laughter, and the relief he feels when he realizes that she isn't laughing at him, but because she likes him. 

There are, of course, times when Queenie accidently hears things she shouldn't and becomes a little worried.  Like how he'll be explaining about his creatures or talking to Pickett, and suddenly fall silent, a scolding of _freak, freak, freak_ going around in his head.  Or when he makes a move to reach out for Tina's hand or to pull her close to him, and suddenly moves away, because _idiot, she doesn't think about you like that, how could she._ She can hear him when he tries to melt into the background, when he becomes confused as to why Tina keeps circling back to him, when he wonders when this wonderful dream will disappear and he won't be welcomed here anymore, turned back into a strange man with a suitcase full of ~~monsters~~ creatures.  It hurts to hear, because everyone could be so very happy, if only people had been a little kinder to him in the past.

Despite everything, Queenie isn't worried.  Newt may be keeping up a steady stream of _Tina, Tina, Tina_ in everything he does _,_ but Tina always has an answering echo of _Newt, Newt, Newt_ in return.

 


End file.
